Słońce zawsze wschodzi
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Nastoletni Harry Potter definitywnie pokonał Voldemorta - czarodzieje znowu świętują fakt, że po nocy zawsze wschodzi słońce. Tylko nielicznych to niepokoi. Dlaczego należą do nich Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape?


**Od autorki**

Swego czasu przystępowałam na Forum Mirriel do najróżniejszych pojedynków, najczęściej podnosząc rękawice bez zastanowienia, co też można na dany temat napisać. A rzucałam się niemal na wszystko, czy czułam się na siłach, czy nie. Dzięki temu napisałam teksty, które najpewniej w innym przypadku by nie powstały - takie jak poniższy. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że mogłabym napisać _Snamione_, czyli fanfik o parze Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape. Gdybym nie podniosła pojedynkowej rękawiczki, najpewniej rzeczywiście nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie napisała. Ocenę, czy to dobrze, czy źle, pozostawiam Wam, drodzy moi czytelnicy.

Nakago

* * *

><p>Słońce zawsze wschodzi<p>

* * *

><p><em>Czarna magia jest jak letnie s<em>_łońce._

Nie wiedziała, czy to dobry początek. Zaczynała prosto z mostu, od razu dając znać czytelnikom, o czym będzie mowa. Może powinna tego nie mówić, może powinna pozostać przy metaforze, nie dając jej wyjaśnienia, zdać się na inteligencję odbiorców. Ba! ale przecież nie zamierzała otworzyć oczu osobom inteligentnym - jeśli same nie widziały, co się dzieje, to ona nie widziała dla nich nadziei. Nie, ona chciała to pokazać zwykłym ludziom, zwykłym czarodziejom, którzy mogli nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, co naprawdę robią, kiedy odwracają wzrok. Zamknięcie oczu nie oznacza, że słońce nie wzeszło. Powszechna wiara w bzdury, wygadywane przez oficjalne środki masowego przekazu, nie spowoduje, że Czarny Pan zniknie, jakby go nigdy nie było.

_Wstaje wcześnie, świeci mocno i długo, gaśnie tylko na chwilę._

Każda walka z czarnoksiężnikiem zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, chociaż większość ludzi nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Zawsze zaczynało się tak samo, od wojny podjazdowej, skromnej, prawie nieśmiałej, kiedy nowo upieczony Czarny Pan zaczynał na szerszą skalę poszukiwać popleczników, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że samotnie do niczego nie dojdzie. Ten etap zwykle trwał dziesięciolecia; mijały tysiące dni, zanim znaczna część społeczeństwa zauważała choćby zalążek problemu. Metaforyczne słońce było już wysoko na niebie i świeciło pełną mocą, kiedy ludzie zaczynali mieć wrażenie, że jest im za gorąco. Gdy ginęli sąsiedzi, przyjaciele i krewni, trudno było udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Wówczas ukrywano się w domach i niecierpliwie wypatrywano wieczora. Który nieodmiennie nadchodził.

_Wtedy nocne niebo przywdziewa gwiaździsty płaszcz, dając krótkotrwałe wytchnienie przed palącymi promieniami._

Pokonanie Voldemorta wydawało się spełnieniem marzeń. Dążyli do tego celu z całych sił, niejednokrotnie stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę, jakby śmierć Czarnego Pana wyznaczała koniec, jakby potem świat miał przestać istnieć. Na swój sposób tak właśnie było. Miał przestać istnieć ten świat jaki znali, pełen niebezpieczeństwa, nagłych zgonów i niespodziewanych zaginięć. Miał przestać istnieć świat strachu, budzonego przez palące promienie czarnego słońca, które wisiało nad głowami czarodziejów od pokoleń. To właśnie starali się osiągnąć, Dumbledore i Zakon, Harry, Ron i ona. Do tego sprowadzało się wszystko, co stało się od dnia śmierci Potterów, poprzez lata nauki w Hogwarcie do pamiętnej ostatniej bitwy. Wszystko zmierzało do tego celu.

_Gwiazdy są piękne w swoim spokoju, a jednocześnie tak dalekie, że nie muszą się martwić ludzkimi problemami._

I udało się! Voldemort zginął, pojedynkując się z Harrym, który nie rzucił wtedy nawet jednego Niewybaczalnego Zaklęcia. Można by powiedzieć, że Czarny Pan zabił się sam. Była w tym jakaś poetycka sprawiedliwość - ten, który zniszczył tak wiele żywotów, zginął z własnej ręki. Szkoda tylko, że wcześniej zdążył odcisnąć niezmywalne piętno na najmłodszych czarodziejach. Dzieci, które w czasie walki na szkolnych błoniach widziały śmierć wrogów i przyjaciół, zabijały, aby przeżyć, raniły i były ranione, już nigdy nie miały być takie same. Trudno stwierdzić, czy gorsze było to, czy może fakt, że tak wiele osób zostało na polu bitwy. Starsi i młodsi, stojący na obu krańcach szarości. Również ci, którzy byli jej bliscy. Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Ginny. I Ron.

_Dlatego z nadejściem świtu ludzie często zakładają okulary z ciemnymi szkłami, które mają im dać złudzenie tej beztroski odległych światów._

Życie po wojnie okazało się nawet większym koszmarem. Hermiona zatraciła się w sobie, winiąc się za te niepotrzebne śmierci. Uważała, że mogła im zapobiec, gdyby tylko przemyślała wszystko dokładniej. Przecież od tego właśnie była! Tylko do tego się nadawała! Nie umiała walczyć, leczenie też nie przychodziło jej najłatwiej, zdecydowanie wolała planować. Zajmowała się tym od pierwszej roku w Hogwarcie, próbując nadrabiać rozumem entuzjazm przyjaciół. Zwykle jej się udawało, choć potrafiła przyznać, że nie zawsze. Ale wszelkie niepowodzenia brała na siebie, jako na tę, która powinna była przewidzieć każdą ewentualność i na wszystko znaleźć złoty środek. Niestety, jej błędy ostatecznie spowodowały śmierć Rona, najbliższej osoby, jaka jej została. Jedynej, z którą wiązała przyszłość.

_Udają, że słońce nie wzeszło, woląc zatopić się w marzeniach, niż walczyć z budzącym się dniem._

To on uświadomił jej, że przyszłość wciąż istnieje, przynajmniej dla niej. Dla wielu innych osób. I dla niego. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem przeżył ukąszenie Nagini - zostawili go we Wrzeszczącej Chacie martwego; cała trójka tak uważała. Ale okazało się, że żył. Nigdy nie spytała, jak to się stało, najważniejszy był sam fakt. Żył i miał się dobrze; w każdym razie na tyle dobrze, że potrafił myśleć. W przeciwieństwie do niej. Kiedy pogrążyła się w żałobie, straciła z oczu świat, przestała go obserwować, zauważać zmiany, jakie w nim następowały. Kiedy pogrążyła się w żałobie, straciła z oczu jedynego przyjaciela, jaki jej pozostał. Przyjaciela, któremu zostało nawet mniej niż jej, który nie miał już przeszłości, gdy jego przyszłość została pogrzebana w rodzinnym grobowcu.

_To prawda, że walka może zostać wygrana tylko pozornie, bo nadejście nocy oznacza jedynie, że niebawem wzejdzie nowe słońce, kto wie, może gorętsze niż poprzednie._

Na dźwięk jego sarkastycznych uwag otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Uważnie. Zwróciła uwagę na to, co wcześniej wygodnie przegapiła, a co teraz, pokazane palcem przez surowego czarodzieja, było bardziej niż oczywiste. Cóż z tego, że Voldemort nie żył? Praktycznie na jego grobie wyrósł kolejny Czarny Pan, może - wciąż jeszcze? - nie aż tak okrutny, ale rozsądniejszy, mądrzejszy, popełniający mniej błędów. Czarodziejska społeczność nadal trwała na etapie zasłaniania oczu, na etapie głupiej wiary w pokój i spokój. Mało kto zaczynał wiązać ze sobą tajemnicze zgony osób, które wydawały się nie mieć żadnej cechy wspólnej. Były hogwarcki nauczyciel eliksirów nie bez kozery spędził jednak pół życia jako podwójny agent: potrafił myśleć i kojarzyć, wiedział, kogo zapytać, aby uzyskać odpowiedź.

_Ale trwanie za przyciemnionym szkłem nie zmieni faktu, że słońce świeci._

Upewniła go w jego przekonaniach. Większość ofiar niewyjaśnionych morderstw stanęła na drodze trojga przyjaciół, kiedy kilka lat wcześniej wyruszyli na poszukiwanie horkruksów Voldemorta. Część z nich ledwie się otarła o Gryfonów, napotkana tu i ówdzie, ale od biedy każdą z tych osób można by winić o to, że znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu i w niewłaściwym czasie, co spowodowało, że poszukiwania poszły w złym kierunku. Może odwrócili ich uwagę od jakiegoś drobnego faktu, może stanęli im na drodze, przez co poszukiwacze musieli skręcić nie tam, gdzie powinni. A może nie mieli żadnego wpływu na koleje losów trójki przyjaciół - to nie było ważne. Dla osoby, która straciła wszystko i starała się znaleźć kogoś, kogo mogłaby za to obciążyć winą, to nie było ważne.

_Ono wzeszło i jest, i będzie dopóki wreszcie nie zajdzie._

Nowy Czarny Pan nie działał już w tym czasie samotnie, a popleczników wybierał bardzo starannie. Najwyraźniej wiele się nauczył podczas poprzedniej wojny, wyciągnął wnioski z tego, co widział i wiedział. Unikał werbowania w szeregi swojej organizacji osób zaangażowanych emocjonalnie w związki z innymi ludźmi, a szczególnie ojców i matki. Aż za dobrze orientował się w tym, że dla ogromnej większości rodziców najważniejszym człowiekiem zawsze będzie ich dziecko, bez względu na to, jak bardzo zgadzali się z czyimiś przekonaniami i co komu obiecali. Ponadto starannie zbierał informacje o ludziach, których dopuszczał blisko siebie, nigdy nie pozwalając, by któryś z nich był silniejszy magicznie. Umiejętnie zabezpieczał się przez zamachowcami. I szpiegami.

_A kiedy już się to zdarzy, kiedy nastanie mrok, niesie on wyłącznie zapowiedź nowej jutrzenki._

Od tego dnia pracowali razem. Kiedy Hermiona miesiącami zaniedbywała zadawania irytujących pytań, bez najmniejszych wątpliwości udowadniając swoją inteligencję i dojrzałość, jej były profesor wreszcie zaproponował, aby nazywała go Severusem. Wiedziała, że nie chciał w ten sposób nawiązać z nią osobistych stosunków - raczej uznał ją za równą sobie, przynajmniej pod względem intelektualnym. I to jej wystarczyło. Na jakiś rok. Im bliżej go poznawała, tym bardziej pragnęła, aby ich stosunki uległy pewnego rodzaju przekształceniu. Nawet przed sobą dłuższy czas udawała, że nie ma pojęcia, o jakiego rodzaju "przekształcenie" chodzi. Oszukiwała się ze zdolnością równą tej, z jaką błyskawicznie pojęła, skąd wziął się następca Voldemorta. A Severus równie ochoczo jej w tym pomagał.

_Jakim sposobem człowiek może walczyć z tymi niezmiennymi siłami natury, siłami magii?_

Współpracowali ze sobą tak często i blisko, starając się zreaktywować Zakon Feniksa, że w końcu zaczęli rozmawiać o sprawach bardzo odległych od nadchodzącej nowej wojny. Hermiona opowiadała mu o swoich niegdysiejszych planach nauki na wyższej uczelni - mugolskiej, oczywiście. Marzyła o Oksfordzie, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nie wiedziała, jaki kierunek studiów chciałaby wybrać. Interesowało ją tak wiele... Była tylko pewna, że nie zamierzała kończyć edukacji na poziomie owutemów. Opowiadała mu o tym pochylona nad kociołkiem, podczas gdy on zajmował się dwoma innymi. Na zawsze miała zapamiętać, że Severus taktownie nie wspomniał o tym, iż Hermiona nigdy nie zdała końcowych egzaminów w Hogwarcie. Że nawet nie zaczęła nauki w siódmej klasie, a co tu mówić o jej zakończeniu.

_Jest przecież wobec nich bezsilny, nie jest w stanie zatrzymać tego niekończącego się kręgu, węża pożerającego własny ogon._

Innym razem radziła się go w kwestii swoich rodziców. Czuła, że musi im zapewnić większe bezpieczeństwo, bo o ich kryjówce w Australii wiedziały osoby, które w międzyczasie okazały się niepowołane. Severus podszedł do tego tematu niezwykle poważnie, omawiając wszelkie za i przeciw. Hermiona chciała przenieść ich na drugi koniec świata, do Patagonii albo wręcz na Alaskę. Mistrz Eliksirów odradził jej to, twierdząc, że tam przede wszystkim będą szukali. O ile będą, zauważył natychmiast. Nauczyła się zauważać takie drobne gesty troski o jej dobre samopoczucie i automatycznie zaczęła je doceniać. Była mu wdzięczna. Również za pomoc w przeprowadzce państwa Grangerów do Nowej Zelandii i rzuceniu na ich dom Zaklęcia Fideliusa, którego Strażnikiem został zresztą on sam. Och tak, ufała mu jak nikomu.

_Lecz zaprzeczając faktom, również nie zmieni się biegu kolei losu._

Być może właśnie to wydarzenie było przełomowe w ich stosunkach. Severus poznał jej rodziców - czego oni sami oczywiście nie byli świadomi - i stał się gwarantem ich bezpieczeństwa. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy zrobił to właśnie po to, aby unaocznić jej swoje uczucia, o których po staremu nie chciał mówić. Wciąż nie była pewna tego, co o prawie dwadzieścia lat starszy czarodziej do niej czuje. Nic dziwnego, skoro w zasadzie nie była całkowicie przekonana do własnych uczuć. Potrafiła przyznać przed sobą, że za nim tęskni, że niepokoi się, kiedy zbyt długo go nie ma, że w jego obecności łatwiej się jej uśmiechać. Że uwielbiała, kiedy ją przytulał, szorstko i niezręcznie, a potem zabierał do sypialni, by zaoferować jej ten rodzaj bliskości, o którym wcześniej tylko marzyła.

_Można jedynie stawić im czoła z podniesioną głową, wpatrując się prosto w słońce kroczyć ku zachodowi._

Po raz ostatni zanurzyła koniuszek pióra w atramencie. Nie wiedziała, czy to będzie dobre zakończenie, czy cały ten tekst w czymkolwiek pomoże. Ale musiała chociaż spróbować otworzyć oczy ludziom na fakty, które sama widziała tak jasno. Tym razem zamierzała zrobić jeszcze więcej niż poprzednio, zrobić naprawdę wszystko, by nie stracić osoby, którą kochała. Nie chciała znowu przeżywać tego samego, kiedy upadnie kolejny czarnoksiężnik, gdy nastanie krótka noc, dzieląca świat od następnej jutrzenki. Miała też zamiar bardzo, ale to bardzo się postarać, aby ten, który nadejdzie, nie okazał się jej byłym przyjacielem. Przysięgła sobie, że prędzej własnoręcznie zabije Severusa - a potem siebie - niż pozwoli mu stać się Czarnym Panem. Może to samo powinna była zrobić dla Harry'ego...

_Dzień za dniem, czarnoksiężnik za czarnoksiężnikiem._

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>B<em>_ędę wdzięczna__ za__ wszelkie__ komentarze__, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ__ zarówno__ jako__ autor, jak i__ jako__ tłumacz lubi__ę__ wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie.__ Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
